


A Bet

by hostilecrayon



Series: Drabble Deathmatch [9]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Deathmatch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou and Waya have a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Deathmatch.

**A Bet**

I move down to quest over the silky olive skin of his stomach. I lick around his navel, dipping my tongue inside and wiggling it gently. He gasps, a sweet, sensual sound as he subtly arches his back.

It’s here that I’m blinded by the flash of a camera.

“Waya!”

“You know the rules. I caught you. Now hand over your Kenshin collection.”

“Hikaru!” Akira pants, not having quite caught his breath yet.

I smile, returning to my tasting of Akira’s flesh. “I’ll be getting it back shortly, anyway.” He doesn’t know about the video camera in his room yet.


End file.
